fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa
Vanessa（ヴァネッサ Vanessa）is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones; she is one of Frelia's Pegasus Knights. She is Syrene's younger sister and harbors a crush on her prince, Innes. Along with Moulder and Gilliam, she is one of the three soldiers who joins Eirika's army receive when she reaches Castle Frelia. King Hayden calls them a group of trusted soldiers. Vanessa admires her sister's ability, though it turns out Syrene admires Vanessa's ability to remain calm and collected in the most hectic situations. She befriends Lute, the self-proclaimed prodigy, despite the fact that their A support conversation starts out with Lute trying to attack Vanessa's Pegasus, Titania. Romantically speaking, she may also form feelings for Forde, though she commonly scolds him for falling asleep in battle. It is revealed that she does love someone, for in her A support with Syrene, she tells her sister that she is also fighting this war for the man she loves. Syrene tells her after the war to have the man she loves come and eat with them. In her supports with Moulder, he notices her crush on Innes and encourages it by first telling her the story about Innes's earlier archery feats, then openly telling her to speak to him. Personality Vanessa is a sincere, honest and honorable knight of Frelia. She takes her work very seriously and as Forde says, "needs to loosen up." She is calm even in the craziest situations, and is slightly envious of her sister's relaxed personality. She tends to take things seriously, and can never tell when the people are joking or being truthful. She has a dry sense of humor, and often scolds Forde for falling asleep in battle. However, she can be slightly mischievous at times, as seen in her A support with Lute, where she convinces her that the wings of a thousand pegasi act as an extremely potent aphrodisiac. She is good friends with Lute and Moulder, who acts as a father figure to her. Vanessa is level-headed and always does the right thing. In a support with Syrene it is revealed that when their father suddenly got sick, Syrene and their mother panicked and did not know what to do, but Vanessa just knelt down and started to gather nuts in her hands, went off and sold them, and came back with medicine for her father. It is also revealed that she is always trying to be like her sister but can never seem to catch up with her, to which her sister replies she has always wished she could be more like Vanessa with her calmness even in the middle of crisis and battle. In Game Base Stats |Pegasus Knight | Anima |1 |17 |5 |7 |11 |4 |6 |5 |5 |7 | Lance - D |Slim Lance Javelin Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |50% |35% |55% |60% |50% |20% |30% |} Promotion Gains Pegasus Knight to Falcon Knight *HP +5 *Str +2 *Spd +2 *Def +2 *Res +2 Sword Skill E Pegasus Knight to Wyvern Knight *HP +3 *Str +2 *Skill +1 *Spd +2 *Def +1 *Res +1 *Skill Pierce (When this skill is activated, enemy defense is 0, attack is given in Full force) Overall Vanessa is a decent character; while she is a bit weaker than Tana, she still makes a very nice aerial unit. Vanessa has a good advantage over enemies, as she is fast, accurate and extremely resistant to magic, despite quite a low growth rate. She can effectively take down any enemies later, using a Slim Lance, as she can critical with it a lot, even more with a Killer Lance. She is weak against arrows, and should be the prime user of the Fili Shield, as Tana can take a few hits from a bow. Death Quote Endings *'Vanessa, Dutiful Rider' (気丈な緑翼 Kijōna Midori Tsubasa) She remained on active duty as an airbone knight in Frelia's army. Her beauty and determination became the standard to which her fellow knights aspired. *'(A Support with Innes)' At Innes's request, Vanessa moved into Castle Frelia where she continued her duties as a knight of the realm. Thereafter, they had a child and lived happily with the blessings of all around them. *'(A Support with Forde)' Forde's love for Vanessa grew after the war, and although she loved him as well, she placed her duty to Frelia first. Undettered, Forde moved to Frelia himself. Over time, the two were wed. *'(A Support with Syrene)' Sisters Syrene and Vanessa returned to Frelia after the war for a long-overdue talk. They talked of love and war, of friends now gone. Together, they renewed their bond as siblings and vowed never to let that bond fail. Other Supports *Moulder *Lute Etymology This name was invented by English author Jonathan Swift by rearranging syllables in the name 'Esther Vanhomrigh,' one of his friends. 'Vanessa' is now the name of a genus of butterfly. There is an opera called Vanessa about a woman so named, who is deserted by her lover Anatol. Anatol's son, also called Anatol, seduces and impregnates Vanessa's niece, Erika. Then the young Anatol and Vanessa marry and depart, leaving Erika behind. Gallery File:FE8 Vanessa.gif|Vanessa's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:vanessa pegasusknight lance.gif|Vanessa performing a critical hit as a Pegasus Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters